Kaigan: Harry Potter
by djfl21
Summary: After the events of Goblet of Fire Harry is approached by Takeru Tenkuji and asked to become a Kaman Rider (Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley bashing Smart Harry)
1. Chapter 0

I do not own kaman rider or harry potter all rights go to their respective owners

text key

" **Hi** " Driver voice

"Hi" both halves of a W type rider

" _Hi_ " parseltongue


	2. Chapter 1: Kaigan: Kaman Rider

**Chapter 1: Kaigan: Kaman Rider**

Its daytime little whinging and in an unsuspecting house in privet drive a meeting is about to take place that wll change the fate of two worlds.

'Knock knock knock'

"BOY get the door!" A big walrus like man shouted.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." A boy with untidy black hair and bright green eyes replied as he opened the door to find a Japanese looking man with light brown hair in a business suit holding a Briefcase

"Are you Harry Potter?" The man asked.

"Yes who are you?" Harry replied.

"Takeru Tenkuj, I have something to ask you." He replied

"What could you possibly have to ask the freak?" Vernon asked angrily.

"Can I come in first I would prefer to discuss it inside?" Takeru asked

"Ok just because your here to see the BOY you expect me to let you in MY house!" Vernon yelled at the man.

"Looks like Shinnosuke was right." Takeru said.

"Who is Shinnosuke and what do you mean?" Harry asked.

Takeru replied "Shinnosuke is a policeman friend of mine and he warned me about your uncle and aunt." He turned to Vernon and said, "Are you going to let me in or do I have to call him."

"C-come in." Vernon repiled nervously.

"Thank you Mr Dursley" Takeru said with a smirk. They went to the living room where they turned off the TV and sat down and Takeru started to speak, "Harry first off you don't have to hide anything from me I know about magic.".

"How do you know about magic?" Harry asked.

"I am what you would call a Squib." Takeru replied

"What's a Squib?" Vernon asked

"Someone with magical parents who is not a witch or wizard." Harry informed his uncle.

"That's right Harry and now for why I'm here what do you know about kaman riders?" Takeru asked.

"Only a rumor but apparently they are a group of armour wearing heroes who defend people." Harry replied.

"It is not a rumor I am one my self." Takeru said wow summoning while summoning a strange looking belt tthis is the ghost driver and then taking out an eye shape device. "This is an eyecon it is what aloows me to change into Kaman Rider Ghost."

"Why are you telling me?" Harry asked.

"Because you might be able to become a rider." Takeru said.


	3. Chapter 2: Kaigan: Phantom

**Chapter 2 Kaigan: Phantom**

"Me a rider that can't be right." Harry said with a disbelieving tone.

"I did say might is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Takeru asked.

"I need to go to work you'll have the house all to yourselves." Vernon said heading to the front door and then leaving the house.

"Ok now there are two reasons I was told to see you the first is as you know I'm a squib." Takeru said while opening his suitcase revealing a Ghost driver and a plan white eyecon. "The other is that your rider type may be the same as mine.".

"How will I know for sure if I am a rider?" Harry asked while picking up the eyecon which then changed colour and gained a black outline and a gold iris. "WHAT!" Harry yelled in surprise.

"You just answered your own question." Takeru said. "Now put the belt on your waist.".

Harry picked up the belt and put it on his waist as he did that he felt a surge of knowledge and then following his instincts he then opened the driver and pressed a button on the side of the eyecon and inserted it into the driver and closed the driver which then said " **Aye look at this, look at this, look at this**." And then what can only be described as a floating black parka with golden trim and eyes appeared.

"Transform!" Harry said pulling the handle at the side of the driver.

" **Kaigan: Phantom: Let's go here we go the magic ghost**." The driver announced as a black armour with red and gold lines and an eye symbol on the chest materialized around Harry and the the parka attached itself to the armor revealing a red face plate with golden eyes.

"Wow this feels amazing." Harry look at the armour that appeared on his body.

"You are now Kaman rider Phantom." Takeru said.

"How do I change back?" Harry asked.

"Open the driver, remove the eyecon and then close the driver." Takeru explained

Harry did that and the driver announced " **Time for shut eye**." As Harry found himself back in his civilian clothes.

"That was amazing." Harry said but when he looked down the driver had disappeared. "What happened where's the driver?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry you can summon the driver when you need it by waving your hand over where it was" Takeru explained.

"Ok thank you anything else I should know Takeru?" Harry asked.

"You get a cool bike." He replied. "It's out side do you want to see it?" He asked Harry.

"Yes please just let me pack and leave a note for my aunt and uncle because I'm going to go to Gringotts see if I've inherited any houses because I don't really want to live here anymore and from what you know can you blame me." Harry told Takeru as he headed upstairs to pack his things.


	4. Chapter 3: Kaigan: Betrayed

**Chapter 3: Kaigan: Betrayed**

In his room Harry was packing all of his belongings in to his trunk which courtesy of Hermione had an undetectable extension charm on it and he turned to Hedwig who was in her cage and said "Ok Hedwig I am going to Gringotts meet me in the leaky cauldron later." Hedwig noded at Harry who then opened his window and then Hedwig's cage. Hedwig then flew out of the window and then Harry packed the now empty cage into his trunk he then tapped a symbol on his trunk and it shrunk down and he then put it in his pocket and headed downstairs.

"You ready w-wait where are your things?" Takeru asked

"In my pocket my trunk is enchanted to shrink with a touch of my wand." Harry said tapping his pocket.

"Clever." Takeru said standing by the now open door.

Harry and Takeru headed out the door where they saw two vehicles: one black car and one motorbike that followed the colour scheme of Harry's rider form with a helmet on the seat."Cool I'm guessing the bike is mine." Harry asked.

"Yes you should find that you know how to drive it." Takeru said. Harry nodded and Takeru told him, "I will keep in touch Harry and while I'm thinking about it when you wake up tomorrow you will fully know how to use your powers some of the knowledge takes some time to settle in you mind."

"Ok see you soon Takeru." Harry said putting on his hemet, getting on his new bike and driving towards London

 **Time skip arriving at the leaky cauldron**

Harry got off his bike and headed into an old looking pub where he was greeted by the bartender "Hello Harry you going to Diagon Alley?" He asked

"Yes Tom just going to Gringotts." Harry answered.

"How did you get out of your house?" Tom asked.

"What do you mean 'How did you get out of your house'?" Harry asked confused.

"Apparently Dumbledore place guards around your house to keep you there he said you knew about it but based on your expression you didn't, I mean I only heard It from a few customers so I don't know if it's true or not but I bet my job that it is." Tom told him.

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME I THOUGHT I WAS GOING CRAZY!" He shouted before calming down and explaining what he meant to Tom, "At the beginning of the summer I felt like I was being watched so I sent a letter to Dumbledore asking him about it and he said NO ONE was watching me." He told Tom.

"Do you want me to tell him that you know when he next comes in?" Tom asked.

"No I'm going to make it blow up in his face." Harry replied angrily, " I'm going to Gringotts now thanks for telling me Tom." Harry said walking to the back door of the pub and into Diagon Alley where he went immediately to Gringotts and entered the bank he approached one of the goblins that had a name plate on his desk that read 'Griphook' and said very politely, "Greetings honourable Goblin.".

"Ah Mr Potter it is good to see you again are you here to withdraw something from your vault?" He asked.

"No I was wondering if I was wondering if I see what properties I own?" Harry asked

"We can do more the show you what properties you own we can show you your whole inheritance since you greeted me with respect." Griphook replied "I will take you to the Potter account manager follow me." He said and began to lead Harry to an office with a plaque on the door that said 'Fanghook: Potter account manager' Griphook knocked on the door and said "Fanghook Mr Harry Potter is here to see you.".

"He may come." A voice behind the door said, as the door opened revealing a goblin in what look like a hybrid of a suit of armour and a business suit.


	5. Chapter 4: Kaigen: Inheritance

**Kaigan: Inheritance**

"Greetings Mr Potter I guess you received one of the letters requesting a meeting." The goblin said.

"I never received any letters honourable Fanghook I only came so I could find out what properties I own, the letters must of been intercepted by someone." Harry told the goblin.

Fanghook's face looked like a cross between thoughtful and angry he then asked. "Would you like me to investigate the interception?".

"Yes please, I have a theory who intercepted them but I need more evidence to be sure." Harry told the goblin.

"Who do you suspect and why?" Fanghook asked.

"Dumbledore he had people spying on me and trying to keep me at my abusive aunt and uncle's.". Harry replied.

"We will look in to it discreetly so we don't show our hand but for now lets look at your inheritance, magical abilities and your parent's will." Fanghook said getting out two pieces of parchment a two blue crystals he placed two bits of parchment in front of Harry and handed Harry a ancient looking knife and said to Harry. "Use this knife to put 3 drops of your blood on each parchment the cut will heal after that." Harry did as instructed and as the 3rd drop fell on the second parchment the blood on both pieces of parchment began filling out like ink the goblin then pointed at one piece and said. "This piece shows your magical ability" while handing the parchment to Harry who then read it.

Harry James Potter/Kaman Rider Phantom

Magic power 50/100 Blocked by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and being drained by soul fragment belonging to Tom Marvolo Riddle

Metamorphmagus 95% blocked by A.P.W.B.D

Natural Legilimency and Occlumency 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D

Parseltongue from soul fragment

Birdtongue 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D

Future gaze activated by Touch and Focus 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D

Hallows summon 100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D

Spirit magic from ghost driver

Exorcism

Ghost banishment

Invisibility

Intangibility

Eyecon creation

Spirit summon

Rider form

Forgetfulness potion keyed to academic studies

Loyalty potion keyed to A.P.W.B.D and Ronald Bilius Weasley

Anti-love potion keyed to romantic relationships

Desire potion keyed to being in Gryffindor

Anti-knowledge potion

Harry looked at the list with a look of shock and anger then he asked Fanghook. "Can you unblock my powers and rid me of the effects of the potions honourable Fanghook?".

"Yes Mr Potter Would you like it to be done now or after we have finished?" The goblin replied.

"When we've finished if that is ok?" Harry answered.

"Yes next up is the inheritance sheet." Fanghook said as he handed Harry the second sheet of parchment for him to read.

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Lordships**

Potter (Paternal)

Peverell (Paternal)

Ravenclaw (Maternal)

Slytherin (Conquest)

 **Heirships**

Black (Godfather)

Flamel (Gift)

 **Has ownership of**

Hogwarts 1/2

Daily prophet 1/4

Zonko's Joke Shop 3/4

Flourish and Blotts 1/3

 **Vaults owned**

Potter (Trust vault, Weapon vault and Family vault)

Ravenclaw (Family vault, Book vault and Weapon vault)

Peverel (Family vault)

Slytherin (Family vault and Weapon vault)

Black (Heir vault)

Flamel (Heir vault and Alchemy vault)

Rider (Personal vault)

 **Buildings owned**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1/2

Potter Manor

Ravenclaw Manor

Slytherin Manor

Potter house in Godric's Hollow

Marauders den in Hogsmeade

12 Grimmauld place

Flamel Manor

Rider safehouses multiple shared ownership with other riders

 **Historical items owned**

Diadem of Ravenclaw

Bow of Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw Grimoire

Locket of Slytherin

Dagger of Slytherin

Slytherin Grimoire

Potter Grimoire

Peverell Grimoire

 **The Deathly Hallows**

The Elder Wand currently in the possession of A.P.W.B.D

The Resurrection Stone currently in the possession of A.P.W.B.D

The Cloak of Invisibility already in his possession

Flamel Grimoire

Flamel Alchemy Grimoire

Spirit Rider Grimoire

Total amount of money

999,999,999 Galleons

999,999,888 Sickles

999,888,888 Knuts

"Oh my that is a lot of inheritance." Harry said as he begun to laugh.

"Whats is so funny Mr Potter?". Fanghook asked.

"In my second year when The Chamber of Secrets opened and because I'm a parseltongue I was accused of being the blood Heir of Slytherin and it seems they were half right I am a Heir but of Ravenclaw add the fact I'm the Heir of Slytherin by Conquest and you have to admit that is a bit funny." Harry said

"Ha ha ha ha you are right Mr Potter it is funny and somewhat ironic but for now I assume you want to clam your titles?" The goblin asked.

"When the blocks are removed I would like to see my parents will first please." Harry said.

"Here it is but before I show it I think you should know that Dumbledore tryed to seal the will and you are mentioned in the Flamel will as well" Fanghook told Harry.

"WHAT! I TRUSTED THAT MAN AND THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS ME BY BLOCKING MY POWERS, RIGGING MY SORTING AND SEALING MY PARENTS WILL!" Harry yelled before calming down and asking. "What do the wills say honourable Fanghook."

"First read your parents will" The goblin tapped the crystal and suddenly I scroll appeared in place of the crystal and Harry opened it read the will.

 **The Last will and Testament of James Potter and Lily Potter**

 **Witnessed by Albus Dumbledore**

All previous wills are here by null and void

We James and Lily Potter being of sound mind and body do hereby declare our last will and testament.

To Sirius Orion Black we leave 3000 Galleons and custody of Harry Potter.

To Remus Lupin we leave 3000 Galleons and a never ending supply of wolfsbane potion and custody of Harry Potter if Sirius is unable to.

To Alice Longbottom we leave 1000 Galleons for you and 1000 for Neville and custody of Harry if Sirius and Remus are unable to.

To Minerva McGonagall we leave 1000 Galleons and custody of Harry if the others are unable.

To Severus Snape we leave an apology, forgiveness and a thank you for warning us about Voldemort along with 1500 Galleons and custody of Harry if no one else is able to.

Side note: Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES is Harry to be left with Vernon and Petunia Dursley they will abuse him

To Albus Dumbledore if you keep you promise not to interfere with Harry's placement we leave the marauders den for the order of the Phoenix to used as a headquarters if not THEN ROT IN HELL YOU LIER.

To Peter Pettigrew we leave nothing YOU TRATOR YOU WERE OUR SECRET KEEPER AND YOU TOLD VOLDEMORT I HOPE YOU GET THE DEMENTOR'S KISS.

To our son Harry we leave everything else we own and offer you the chance to clam all your titles after your 3rd year of hogwarts and our love.

"I don't know how to fell I'm happy for what my parents said angry at Dumbledore and Pettigrew and sad for Snape. I would like to take the will with me to read to them?". Harry asked.

"Yes now read the Flamel will." The tapped the second crystal.

 **The last will and Testament of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel**

 **Witnessed by Garrick Ollivander**

To Albus Dumbledore we leave nothing due to the fact he stole the Philosopher's Stone and ignored the safeguard would have teleported it to our house in the event its vault was broken into

To Garrick Ollivander we leave 1000 Galleons our wand wood garden

To Harry James Potter we name you the Heir of Flamel and allow you to clam the lord title after you 5th hogwarts year as thank you for saving The Philosopher's Stone

"Dumbledore stole the Philosopher's Stone and I bet he didn't destroy it but kept it for himself." Harry said.

"You might be right but for now if you follow me I'll take you to the healing room." Fanghook said Harry nodded and followed the goblin to a room with a circle in the middle and two goblins in robes with strange symbols on it they appointed at the centre so Harry stood there and they began chanting in a strange language and when they were done Harry felt a surge of power and knowledge and Fanghook brought Harry a box with a ring in it. "This is you title ring it shows that you are the lord and Heir of the Potter, Peverell,Ravenclaw, Slytherin,Black and Flamel." The goblin said so Harry took the ring and put it on his finger just as he did an explosion was heard outside


	6. Chapter 5: Kaigen: Death Eaters

**Kaigan: Death Eaters**

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore was in his office when suddenly the various devices monitoring different things about Harry like: the blocks on his magic, the various potions in his system and his parents will all cracked and turned to dust the old professor looked shocked but then an alarm sounded and a map appeared with a light flashing on it, he immediately floo called the members of the order of the phoenix and told them diagon alley is under attack before disapperateing to the alley.

When he arrived he found the alley in chaos with death eaters attacking the various witches and wizards the rest of the order was there but there were making little difference before he could draw his wand he was hut with a full powered stunner and was knocked out the various people who were fighting the death eaters believed all was lost but suddenly a noise was heard.

" **Kaigan: Phantom: Let's go here we go the magic ghost."** and a second voice said "You have one chance to retreat death eaters." The second voice was coming from a figure wearing strange armour.

Then a Death Eater said "Death Eaters don't retreat stupefy." But instead of stunning the armored figure the jinx bounced off the armor and hit another death eater. "W-who are you?"

"I am Kaman Rider Phantom and this is you last warning." He said pulling out a sabre as a mechanical voice said " **Phantom Sabre**." And then all but one of the Death Eaters disapperated. But as they did other witches and wizards appeared the leader then looked at Phantom and made her way over

"Amelia bones head of the Department of magical law enforcement who are you and what happened here?" She asked.

"My name is Kaman Rider Phantom and to answer your second question why don't you ask" he walked up to the last Death eater and pulled his mask off revealing and rat looking man "Peter Pettigrew the true traitor of the Potters." He continued while drawing an eye symbol with his hand and preventing the death eater from using his magic, "and while your at it you can give Sirius Black the trial he should have had years ago." He said noticing a black dog walk up to him.

"Where do you want the veritaserum applied?" Amelia asked.

"Forgive me I haven't been a rider long why are you asking me?" He repiled.

"No problem at all due to your status as a Kamen Rider you can request a trial anywhere and anywhen as well as a few other perks" She informed him.

"That's helpful and Mr Black?" He asked

"He will get one as soon as we find him." But as soon as she finished her sentence the dog changed into that exact person.

"I turn myself in but I have a question for the rider how did you know I was there?" Sirius asked.

"I know your godson he told me you were an animagus but for now miss Bones please administer the serum to Pettigrew." The rider replied.

"Ok." She said as she pulled a Vial of clear liquid and forced Pettigrew to drink it once Pettigrew was under the effect of the serum she asked him. "Name?".

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you a willing death eater?"

"Yes."

"Are you the true traitor of the Potters?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill those 12 muggles?"

"Yes."

"Miss Bones may I ask some questions?" The rider asked.

"Yes you may." She replied as the rider turned to Pettigrew.

"Has Voldemort returned and if he has explained the ritual?" He asked

"He has I perform the ritual of the Necromagus that The Dark Lord taught me."

"No he can't have returned." An auror in the crowd said.

"I can confirm he has." A new voice said as a new Rider walked out the shadows.

[Author Note if you want a description of this Rider think of Kamen Rider Kiva but in Slytherin colours (hint, hint)]

"Another Rider state your name and rider type?" Phantom asked.

"My rider type is Kiva and my name is Kaman Rider Fang and I ask you the same question." The new rider now called Fang said.

"I am a Ghost type rider and my name is Kaman Rider Phantom." He responded. "So now that's over I trust Mr Black is free to go Miss Bones?" He asked

"Yes but unfortunately in order for the trial to be official you need to reveal your identitys." She replied.

"Why did I know you were going to say that well I was going to sooner or later." He said opening his driver and removing the eyecon and closer it again. " **Time for shut eye**." Revealing Harry Potter.

"Why does it not surprise me you're a rider Potter but before I reveal my identity I ask not to be judged for my past actions or the actions of my father at least not until I explain myself." Fang asked.

"Ok I promise now can you reveal your identity so my Godfather can be free." Harry promised.

"Ok." He said as the armour disappeared to reveal Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Harry sad sounding surprised.

"No I'm not a Malfoy anymore my father disowned me." Draco said with a sad look on his face.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He saved my parents." A new voice said as two girls steped out of a building.

"Hermione, Ginny what are you doing and more to the point Hermione what do you mean he saved your parents?"

"Lucius found out where I live while I was at the local library and when I came home I found Draco In his armor fighting his father who then disapparated and we came here to help." Hermione said as Ginny equipped a strange driver and it appeared on Hermione as well then they both took out to USB like devices it and pressed a button on them the one Hermione was holding said " **Solar** "

The one Ginny was holding said " **spellcaster** ".

Then both of them made a W shape with the arms that were holding the USBs "Transform" they said together then Hermione inserted hers in to her driver the it disappeared then reappeared in Ginny's who fully inserted it then she inserted her own then activated the driver as Hermione fell the ground " **Solar/Spellcaster** " then their armour appeared one are was where's an orangery gold the other silver with runic symbols all over it "Now start the lesson.".

"So you two are riders as well cool what's your rider name and type?"Harry asked.

"Our name is Kaman Rider Duo." Hermione's voice said as the left eye of the rider flashed.

"And our type is W." Ginny said as she removed the USB's from the driver and the armour disappeared and Hermione got up.

"Good we have another rider on our side now what about Sirius?" Draco asked.

Amelia then spoke up "As head of the DMLE I nearby the declare Mr Black innocent of all charges in accordance with the rider treaty paragraph 5 subsection 2 and in accordance of the same part of the treaty I declare Peter Pettigrew guilty of the following: causing the death of the Potters, killing 12 muggles and useing forbidden necromancy to revive Voldemort".

"Can I ask you to use veritaserum on Dumbledore tomorrow as well I found some rather incriminating evidence on him and I wolud like to relax before his trial?" Harry asked.

"Of course I've suspected him of criminal activities for a while." Amelia said turning to one of her aurors "Revive him, silence him, tie him up and take him into custody.

One of the aurors waved his wand at Dumbledore reviving him, silencing and tying him up the aurors and Amelia then disapperated with Dumbledore in tow.

"Ok I'm going to get Hedwig from the leaky cauldron and then I'm going to head to Potter Manor I'll floo the burrow when I'm ready for guests." Harry said.


	7. Chapter 6: Kaigan: Betrayal Revealed

_**Time skip the next morning after breakfast at Potter Manor**_

Harry walked to the fire place took a hand full of powder from a jar threw it into the fire and said "The Burrow"

 _ **Location switch The Burrow**_

Harry's face appeared in the fireplace "Mrs Weasley can I come through please?" He asked.

"Of course Harry dear everyone's at the table." Mrs Weasley replied.

Harry steped through the fire and saw Hermione, Draco, the Weasleys and to his surprise Professor Snape at the table "Professor Snape what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Draco is my godson I'm here to support him." Snape replied.

"Good that will let me kill two birds with one stone." Harry said and then see you in the confusion on everyone's face continued firstly Professor Snape you are mentioned in my parents will."

"W-what did they say?" He asked shocked.

"My dad apologised for his behaviour at Hogwarts, they both forgave you for leaking part of the Prophecy to Tom then they thanked you for warning them." Harry replied.

"Thank you Harry." Snape said with small smile on his face.

"The other reason I'm here is because with the Weasley's help I can get 3 of my rider forms." Harry continued pulling 3 different shaped boxes out from his robes each with the symbol of one of the Hogwarts houses apart from Hufflepuff.

"Your other forms are based on the founders gryffindor I can understand but how are we to help with Ravenclaw and Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

"Actually it's Gryffindor I need help with." Harry replied pulling out his wand "But first incarcerous." He said as ropes emerged from his wand and tied up Ron.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Ron shouted.

"I thought so too and I found out I was drugged with loyalty potions keyed to you and Dumbledore." Harry replied coldly, Ron went silent at his remark.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY did you know about this?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Mrs Weasley we will find out soon, Mr Weasley Head of House Weasley I Lord Harry James Potter Head of The Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell, The Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Slytherin and Ravenclaw do request to hear the truth of Ronald Bilius Weasley's crimes against me by way of veritaseum will you allow this?" Harry asked Mr Weasley.

"I Arthur Marcus Weasley Head of House Weasley do allow this to betray a friend is one the worst crimes a Weasley can do potion master Snape I assume you have veritaserum on you." Mr Weasley replied barely managing not to gasp at the fact that Harry had a link to 2 of the founders.

"Yes I do." Snape replied "I will administer it now." He continued making his way over to Ron he pulled a Vial of a clear potion opened Ron's mouth and administered 3 drops once Ron was under it effects he turned to Harry and Mr Weasley and said "He is under the effects of the potion you may ask your questions.".

Harry walked up to Ron and asked "Name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." He replied

"Did you know about any the potions I was under the effects of?" Harry asked.

"Yes." He replied

"Which ones?" Harry asked.

"Loyalty, anti-love and anti-knowledge."

"That will do administer the antidote." Harry said and Snape did just that.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM AND WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER." Mr Weasley shouted and Ron ran up the stairs.

"Now that Ron's out of the way it is time to get my other rider forms starting with Ravenclaw, now since I'm the lord of Ravenclaw by blood I don't need your help with this." Harry said opening the box with a diadem in it when he saw the diadem his face took on a disgusted look. "It seems first I have to cleanse it." He said as he drew a eye symbol and black smoke came out of the diadem. "That takes care of that now now for the eyecon." He said summoning his belt and during the eye symbol again, suddenly a Blue and bronze Parka ghost appears. "Rowena Ravenclaw I your humble descendant ask for your help, will you grant me your aid?" Harry asked, the ghost nodded and flew into the ghost driver that appeared around Harry's waist and turn into an eyecon with blue outlining. "Cool now for the rest."

 _ **Time skip creating the Slytherin and gryffindor eyecons (For the Slytherin eyecon it was the locket and for The Griffindor eyecon it was the sword)**_

"That's all of them all I need now is Hufflepuff and I can complete the set but I'll do that when we get to Hogwarts any questions?" Harry asked.

Hermione asked Harry "I can understand your lord Slytherin by right of conquest but how are you lord Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked so Harry answered them.


End file.
